


Silk Suit, Crocodile Smile

by kaitscribbles



Category: Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitscribbles/pseuds/kaitscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're sixteen, you might see something that you never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Suit, Crocodile Smile

Linus was getting off the El during morning rush when a stranger took the wallet he'd just lifted from an oblivious suit. Took it and replaced it with a business card, and Linus was so fucking mad at himself that he wasn't thinking straight when he walked into Emmit's Pub.

The cute little dig ( _nice pull!_ ) told him it probably wasn't the cops. He knew for sure when he saw Danny Ocean for the first time. Linus didn't have much direct experience with the Chicago police, but he doubted they had good tailors or flirted so casually with street thieves they were planning to arrest.

It didn't keep him from being furious, sitting there and looking at a guy who'd lifted something from _him_ and then offered that smug charmer's grin. His fingers itched to steal back. Pulling the plane ticket on the table was too easy, it didn't count. But it took the edge off so he could listen to the job offer and absorb the important fact, that his dad approved of this guy's work, and he managed to squash the desire to take everything portable from Danny Ocean's pockets. He wasn't stupid enough to miss that he was being offered something huge. His first real shot.

Even if it was being offered by an arrogant prick who ought to learn some manners.

The meeting was over and Linus was halfway home to pack a bag before he realized he'd been so busy being mad that he hadn't gotten nervous or stuttered, not once. Which was a fair exchange for the blow to his pride, really.

It wasn't the first time he'd seen Danny Ocean either, but Linus didn't realize that until ten hours, two time zones, and fifteen hundred miles later.

.

He always thought it was a figure of speech, that your heart could stop in your chest.

It wasn't, as he discovered when Danny Ocean's detail man strolled out of the house in Vegas. If Linus hadn't already been sitting he probably would've fallen down, and what a great impression to make on his new colleagues. He curled his fingers through the plastic webbing next to his knee and silently blessed the chair for existing.

It was also maybe a good idea to reel his eyes back into his head.

He was able (he hoped) to look away before anyone noticed him gaping like an idiot. The drink he'd turned down fifteen minutes ago now seemed like the best idea in the world, so he hurried to the buffet and mixed a strong gin and tonic, and managed (he hoped again) to casually ask Livingston about the blond guy with the tattoo, and Livingston blinked around and gave him a name.

Linus walked back to his chair and downed the gin in about six seconds and wondered exactly how fucked up it was to learn someone's name after you already knew what he looked like when he came.

.

Two nights later Linus froze in the doorway and turned to check the number on the hotel door, because he couldn't immediately think of any other reason for Rusty to be lounging on the bed with a can of minibar almonds balanced on his stomach.

It was the right room.

Rusty was grinning when he turned around. Sprawled back with one arm tucked behind his head, flicking an almond into the air and catching it neatly in his mouth, and saying almost solemnly, "Kid, we really need to work on your confidence."

.

Linus knew he was still moaning faintly, even though he'd come five minutes ago and he should be able to shut up, but he couldn't. Not with Rusty's tongue tracing careful vectors across his stomach and ribs, not when he kept looking down to see the damp gleam of his own skin following Rusty's mouth. The only thing he really knew was that oral fixations were very, very good. Especially when they involved Rusty sliding up his body and kissing him all slick wet heat, fingers curving and stroking along his jaw, and he was still moaning as he tasted himself on Rusty's tongue.

Rusty broke the kiss by sucking on his lower lip for an instant, and then whispering, "Turn over, kid."

 _God, he's a machine,_ Linus thought distantly. He'd already come twice and Rusty was still hard against his side. He was beginning to understand why Rusty was the best detail man in the business.

The sheets were cool under his knees as he twisted over. Still shaking from his last orgasm, and Rusty's hands were there to steady his hips, brace his knees underneath him, and the thick drive of Rusty thrusting back into him was enough to bring Linus halfway hard again. Rusty's teeth nipping at the back of his neck did the rest. "God... fuck, yeah, like that..." Linus dropped his forehead helplessly to his wrists and groaned. "Yeah, fuck --"

"You ready to tell me yet?"

He barely heard the question until Rusty repeated it, hands touching and gliding along Linus's shoulders, shifting angles with his cock to press hard and draw a strangled moan from Linus's throat. His own voice sounded slurry and weak when he said, "I...what?"

Rusty was talking right behind his ear, vibrating, almost purring. "You know what I mean."

"I don't--ah--" Linus bit off another moan and pushed back, trying to make Rusty move faster.

"Yeah, you do. Contrary to popular opinion, I don't sleep around enough to forget people and..." Rusty took a breath (Linus could feel the inhalation against his neck) and moved, another sinuous too-slow push of his hips. "...we haven't done this before. So tell."

"Tell you...tell you what?" Linus was honestly confused. Which was understandable when it felt like ninety percent of his blood was concentrated in his cock, so he shouldn't be expected to think.

"Explain the look on your face when you saw me at Reuben's."

Linus stopped breathing again.

"Come on, kid." Rusty's voice was lazy, laughing, teasing, and his hand started to rub slowly against Linus's stomach, just barely brushing his cock. "I saw you."

"N-nothing, I wasn't...it wasn't anything." _It wasn't anything, and it certainly wasn't the reason I feel like I'm sixteen right now, and please keep doing that._

"Bullshit."

Linus was whimpering and he couldn't help it, couldn't stop to save his life. "God, Rusty, do that--"

"No." His body a long sleek line against Linus's back, and his hand was brushing, still teasing, and slowing down. "Tell me."

"Please...oh, fuck..."

"Come on, kid."

Rusty's cock like steel and his fingers touching and stroking and moving away, and Linus broke, his eyes squeezed shut tight. He started talking so fast he could barely understand himself. "You were at my house, you and Danny... I saw you there, in the den, my parents' house after a job... saw you there... oh god, please, Rusty..."

"You saw me?" Rusty's voice was bright and hot with curiosity as he moved faster, but not fast enough. Still controlled. His hand still feathering over Linus's stomach.

"I saw you--" His breath was almost whistling now. Muscles in his thighs aching as he tried to push back. "Saw you on the couch. You were -- _fuck_ \--you were with Danny--"

Rusty's breath was hot against his ear, quickening breath, driving into him: "You didn't recognize Danny in Chicago?"

"Didn't...I didn't really see Danny, he was..."

Linus lost his voice in a rush of sobbing desire and tried to reach down, needing release so badly he was almost crying, and Rusty's hands moved lightning-quick and locked hard around his wrists. Shoving him forward in a helpless arc and Rusty was still murmuring into his ear. "Danny was what?"

"He was fucking you, couldn't see his face, he was behind you -- I just saw you -- god, please, Rusty, please --" Linus bucked and strained and felt Rusty growl against his neck, Rusty's fingers digging into his wrists, holding him right there, right on the edge. "Please, oh _god_ \--"

"Like this, right?"

Rusty let go of his wrists and shifted, palms over the back of Linus's hands in one quick motion, locking their fingers together as he gripped down and started to thrust hard, thrust for real, and Linus let his head fall limp and felt Rusty's mouth pressed against his jaw. Coming and shuddering and half-screaming, and feeling Rusty do the same.

.

Even though the Benedict job made him feel inadequate in almost every way, Linus had a passing thought that maybe he could get his revenge by stealing something that Danny wouldn't expect.

But the next day at the warehouse, Rusty leaned against a table and said about ten words to Danny, and Linus was close enough to see Rusty's knee resting casually against Danny's thigh. And Danny turned and looked Linus up and down, and gave him a slow grin that was exactly like the smile in Emmit's Pub.

Linus was in way over his head, but suddenly it didn't seem to matter too much.


End file.
